Talk:John Carter (Earth-ERB)
Licensed Character Isn't this a licensed character? In which case, do we really need a page for him? --GrnMarvl14 22:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he is. I would say we do. There is a lot of information about John Carter to be found on the internet, but rather little about the Marvel-version of the character. He is for instance wearing a lot more clothes than the original text suggests, and a lot less than the Dell/Gold Key version is wearing. That said, though the Marvel version of John Carter should have its own page, this article is very bad, `Immortality: John Carter is possibly immortal. It is unknown exactly how many years he has spent on the planet Mars, but so long as he remains on the world, he ceases to age.´ a) that is not the way the Marvel John Carter himself describes it, ´I am a soldier, I have always been such for more years than I can remember. I do not know old I am or how long I´ve walked this planet Earth or the reasons for what seems to be my immortality. All I know is I´ve always been this age and I´ve always been a warrior´ )John Carter, Warlord of Mars #1, page 11. b) The Marvel series of John Carter, plays entirely before the end of Princess of Mars, the timespan is just a few years and according to the novels, he FEELS mortal but does not age, not on Earth and not on Barsoom, but on Barsoom people don´t really age before they are, say, 950. `Weapons Two Colt revolvers, a carbine and a cavalry sabre (standard military issue of the CSA during the mid 1800s)` Actually John Carter usually carries a Barsoomian long sword, short sword and a radium pistol on Mars... but if you are going to delete it anyway, what use is improving it anyway..--ThW5 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Weird Title One of the reasons to keep this page, though not all of its contents, is that the title of his series is somewhat mislabeling its contents to the discerning ERB-phile, while John Carter only became Warlord of Mars at the End of the third novel, the entire Marvel series is happening before the end of the first novel, nevertheless, the Marvel John Carter has been shown to refer to himself as ``Warlord of Mars``,... Where should one put factoids like this without a title character page? --ThW5 02:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) "I am a very old man; how old I do not know. Possibly I am a hundred, possibly more; but I cannot tell because I have never aged as other men, nor do I remember any childhood. So far as I can recollect I have always been a man, a man of about thirty. I appear today as I did forty years and more ago, and yet I feel that I cannot go on living forever; that some day I shall die the real death from which there is no resurrection." "I am not prone to sensitiveness, and the following of a sense of duty, wherever it may lead, has always been a kind of fetich with me throughout my life; which may account for the honors bestowed upon me by three republics and the decorations and friendships of an old and powerful emperor and several lesser kings, in whose service my sword has been red many a time." Some quotes from "A Princess of Mars", written by John Carter in 1885 or so. They seem incompatible with born in the early 1800's. --ThW5 00:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion So if Marvel's version of John Carter needs a page, why are we deleting the page about Marvel's version of John Carter? --Spencerz 01:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Why does he need a page? It's still a licensed character with no firm ties to any Marvel-owned property, something we just don't cover. Even if the Marvel stuff is unique, we don't cover the unique Star Wars stuff. Or Battlestar Galactica. Or Star Trek. And the list goes on. Why is this character any different? :--GrnMarvl14 01:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC)